Second Chances: Love & Betrayal
by SailorKechara
Summary: ***Contains SPOILERS to Second Chances*** 10 yrs have passed since Tsuna freed the Arcobaleno. His life has consisted of running the Vongola & watching his friends find their happily-ever-afters. But when evidence of a traitor to the Vongola arrives, who can Tsuna trust? (Sequel to Second Chances. Eventual 1827. Will contain various types of pairings: BoyXBoy, BoyXGirl, GirlXGirl)
1. Prologue

**Second Chances: Love &amp; Betrayal**

**Prologue**

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyō Hitman Reborn.

A/N: Tsuna X Hibari. AU. Some OoC. Sequel to Second Chances.

Answers to questions/comments can be found at the end of the story.

* * *

**Vongola Mansion**

As always, Tsuna sat at his desk signing paperwork. His personal advisor and step-father, Reborn, had just dropped a fresh pile in his inbox. Sighing, he picked up the top page.

Tossing the paper onto his desk, he leaned back in his chair. Eyes closed and hands fisted in his hair, he stifled a groan. 'Mukuro. Hibari. Two buildings destroyed. No fatalities.'

Slowly opening his eyes, he let his arms fall limp. Breathing deeply, his gaze fell to the fireplace and the mantle of pictures above it. Today, he needed to be reminded of why his eyes were strained and his fingers were cramped.

vvv

Standing before the mantle, with his back to the desk, Tsuna smiled. Pictures of his family were squeezed together, as if fighting for dominance beneath the giant painting of the Vongola and Varia meeting with the representatives of the Vongola Alliance

The largest, given to him by Hayato, sat in the center of them all. The picture contained his right-hand-man smiling at his husband, Takeshi, and their daughter, Takara, on her first birthday.

To the left sat a silver frame of Ryohei and Hana, sporting a small baby bump, on their wedding day. A tiny picture of their son, Hikaru, lay against it.

Next to that was a picture Dino and Kyoko on their wedding day. A small framed picture in front of it showed the two of them holding their twins, Masahiko and Masahime.

The last picture to the left made him giggle. The picture of Mukuro, Chrome and Haru always seemed to amaze him. Yet, they seemed to have found a happy balance as a couple… or triple?

vvv

Moving back along the mantle, Tsuna felt a tinge of loneliness as he looked at the frames.

This first frame the right of the Gokudera's was of Skull and Bianchi at an Allied Banquet Dinner. If you looked close enough, you could see that they were holding hands.

Next to that was a picture of Lambo and I-Pin at their first school dance. Though they made a cute couple, Tsuna knew that Lambo's heart remained with someone else.

The last picture to the right, and the closet to his desk, was of Kyoya. The picture was caught without the Cloud Guardian's knowledge while at an Allied Banquet Dinner. Standing alone near the entrance, Kyoya gazed into the room with a looked of longing.

Picking the frame up, Tsuna felt the yearning in his heart ache. He wondered who it was Kyoya was looking at with eyes full of longing and regret.

Sighing, he replaced the picture and returned to his desk. As he picked up the damage report he had tossed earlier, his renewed determination helped him push through.

As Neo Vongola Primo, he would protect his family… even if it meant mounds of paperwork.

* * *

**Notes and Answers to Questions/Comments:**

(1) This the sequel to Second Chances. Title changed from SC: TYL to SC: Love &amp; Betrayal. each of the following chapters will have a "Character Profile" at the end for the OC's.

(2) Check out my facebook page! /anna .kaehler .7 (No spaces.)

(3) Beta'd by **DragonSlayer412**. Thanks for reading &amp; reviewing!


	2. A Vongola Meeting

**Second Chances: Love &amp; Betrayal**

**Chapter One**

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyō Hitman Reborn.

A/N: Tsuna X Hibari. AU. Some OoC. Sequel to Second Chances.

Answers to questions/comments can be found at the end of the story.

* * *

**A Vongola Meeting**

Tsuna entered the Vongola meeting room slowly. The large stack of paperwork he carried slowing him down. Making sure he had each Guardian and Varia's file, he began walking around the table. As he passed each member, he handed them their designated file.

Silence filled the room, as those gathered began rifling through the pages. An occasional grunt or humph could be heard as Tsuna stood behind his own chair and waited for everyone to become acquainted with the information before them.

The Varia were the first to finish. Though they had all arrived, they showed little to no interest in the emergency meeting. Xanxus tossed his black file, without reading it, to Squalo, who read both files. Belphegor alternated between throwing his red file into the air and tossing daggers at it. Lussuria used his yellow file to hide his face as he whispered questions to Ryohei about Hikaru. Levi ignored his green file as he eyed each of the Guardians. Mammon quickly, but thoroughly, examined her blue file before looking up at Reborn.

Reborn, who sat to the left of Tsuna, watched as Mammon, Squalo and the Guardians realized the importance of the information contained within the files.

vvv

Tsuna settled into his chair. He tried to hide his worry as the people he trusted read through his investigations and writing.

Mukuro was the first to speak, "YOU!" Pausing to compose himself, he began again. "You investigated the Kokuyu?"

Before anyone else could speak, Reborn interrupted. "As you have each read, we have a traitor in the Vongola Alliance." The shuffling of papers could be heard as those who had not read through their file, excluding Xanxus, skimmed theirs. Ignoring the noise, Reborn continued, "As the Vongola Adviser, I authorized CEDEF to investigate the Kokuyu Gang, the Foundation, the Allied Scientists, the Varia, the Arcabaleno and each Guardian in ordered to eliminate any possibility of the traitor being in this room."

Kyoya, who was visibly angry, spoke evenly, "And what of CEDEF."

At this point Tsuna was ready to take over his meeting. Standing, all attention was drawn back to him as he began speaking. "This meeting of the Vongola has started off on the wrong foot. First off, I would like to thank Xanxus and the Varia for being here."

"Trash…" Xanxus started, but the brunet ignored him.

"Because of that, Mama will be preparing a special meal after this meeting." Xanxus harrumphed, causing Tsuna to smile slightly as he continued. "Secondly, we are here today not to argue, but to find out why we have lost 12 operatives in 3 different countries in less than 2 months."

Belphegor whistled loudly. Kyoya, who was still upset, cut in, "You have not answered my question, herbivore."

Tsuna flinched. Having Kyoya call him herbivore hurt, though he knew it was only said in anger. After 10 years, the older Cloud Guardian was still out of the brunet's reach. Nodding to the other, the boss spoke evenly. "Thanks to CEDEF, Reborn and I were able to put us all on equal footing. Knowing that we are all clear of suspicion, we can work together without doubting each other."

"Herbivore…" Kyoya poke menacingly.

"Prior to CEDEF investigating us and our… organizations, CEDEF was investigated by both Reborn and the Arcabaleno."

Xanxus made to stand, but Squalo's hand on his shoulder stopped him. Nodding to his shark of a husband, the Varia boss growled at Tsuna, "Us? Trash… What the hell do you mean by 'US'? You damn well did not investigate yourself."

Hayato flew from his chair. "WHAT! Juudaime, you don't have to defend yourself to anyone!"

Tsuna flushed, but responded. "Actually Xanxus, both CEDEF and the Vindice investigated me."

Takeshi tugged on Hayato's arm. The Storm Guardian slowly took his seat next to his husband. "See, Xanxus, Juudaime is above reproach."

vvv

Once the room was calm, the actual meeting began to take place.

Mammon spoke of the 12 who had either disappeared or been found murdered. Each person's family would be receiving compensation. The Varia's Mist became visibly upset when she reviewed the Vongola's monetary losses due to the loss of the 12. Coming to the end of her presentation, her voice wavered. "Therefore, due to the strategic placement of the lost operatives within our import and export division, we are continuing to lose money hourly."

As she sat, Reborn took over. He discussed how the loss of the operatives and income was affecting the Vongola's strength and reputation. He ended his short speech with, "Someone very stupid is trying to destroy the Vongola. This idiot knows too much about our organization to be on the outside. We, therefore, definitely have a soon-to-be dead traitor."

Silence filled the room as Tsuna stood again. "Thank you, Mammon and Reborn. Now, most of what you have heard can be found in the files before you. In addition to that information you will find your assignments for the next two weeks."

The Vongola boss paused as each person flipped to the sealed envelope ion the back of their file. "Two weeks from today we will be having our Quarterly Meeting of the Inner Council. Because of the close and trusting relationship we have with the families of the Inner Council, we will be investigating them. CEDEF is no longer involved."

The sounds of envelopes being torn open filled the room, quickly followed by astonished gasps. Tsuna waited for the commotion to stop. Frowning slightly, he spoke softly, "I understand and emphasize with what you are feeling and thinking. These are people that we trust, and in some cases love." Clearing his throat, he reviewed the assignments.

"The Vongola Alliance Inner Council consists of the Gokudera, GiglioNero, Chiavarone, and Simon Families. Due to the contracts and marriages required to join the Alliance, many of us has familial ties to these families." Sighing, Tsuna ran his fingers through his hair. "I-I wish I didn't have to ask this of you, but we need to know before we can move forward.

Therefore, I need each of you to take this seriously and investigate thoroughly…Takeshi and Hayato; you are assigned the Gokudera Family. Ryohei and Kyoya, you are assigned the Chiavarone Family. Mukuro and Chrome; you are assigned the GiglioNero Family, but do not forget Byakuran. Lambo, since you are attending school with them, you are assigned the soon-to-be Millefiore Family."

Gulping, Tsuna stopped to look at his Guardians. Speaking so soft he could have been whispering, Tsuna addressed them, "I know it is… cruel of me to ask you to investigate your own families, but I have done that for a reason. You will discover secrets that your family does not want revealed, and neither will you. I ask you to keep your secrets, but find the traitor."

As each Guardian acknowledged this, Tsuna turned to the Varia. "You have the Simon Family. Please, tread carefully."

* * *

**Character Profile: **Takara Yamamato

\- Gender: Female

\- Age: 5 (Present); 3 (At Adoption)

\- Date of Birth: June 2

\- Family: Vongola

\- Box Animal: Maximus (Horse)

\- Flame: Rain

\- Height: 115cm

\- Weight: 20kg

\- Hair: Dark Brown, Straight

\- Eye Color: Golden Brown

\- Skin Color: Pale

\- Family: Takeshi Yamamato (Father); Hayato Gokudera (Father); Bianchi Gokudera-Carcassa (Aunt); Skull Carcassa (Uncle by Marriage); Scheletro Carcassa (Cousin by Marriage); Tsuyoshi Yamamoto (Grandfather)

* * *

**Notes and Answers to Questions/Comments:**

(1) This the sequel to Second Chances.

(2) Each chapter will have a "Character Profile" at the end for the OC's. A family tree can be found at on my deviantart page for sailorkechara.

(3) Check out my facebook page! /anna .kaehler .7 (No spaces.)

(4) Beta'd by **DragonSlayer412**. Thanks for reading &amp; reviewing!


	3. Mukuro, Chrome and the GiglioNero Family

**Second Chances: Love &amp; Betrayal**

**Chapter Two**

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyō Hitman Reborn.

A/N: Tsuna X Hibari. AU. Some OoC. Sequel to Second Chances.

Answers to questions/comments can be found at the end of the story.

* * *

**Mukuro, Chrome and the GiglioNero Family**

"What!?" exclaimed Mukuro as he stared at his wife, Chrome, and girlfriend, Haru. His right eye shifting between a Japanese kanji from 1-6, the Secondary Mist Guardian fought to gain control over his emotions.

Chrome's violet eyes moved between her two lovers as they squared off. Smoothing her short black skirt with shaking hands, the Primary Mist Guardian sighed, "M-Mukuro, I think we should discuss…"

"No!" Mukuro slammed hands, palms down, onto his desktop.

Startled, Haru took a step backwards. Shaken, she started, "B-But…

Narrowing his eyes at Haru, Mukuro spoke to Chrome, "We leave. Now." Without another word, he strode from the room.

As the door slammed shut, Haru fell to the floor. Curled into a fetal position, she began crying as Chrome rushed to her side.

"Shh, Haru-chan. It will be ok," Chrome spoke softly as she tried to sooth her girlfriend. Kneeling beside the brunette, Chrome's hand rubbed her back. "I'll speak to him while we're away."

"B-But," Haru sniffed as she tried to stopped her tears.

"No buts, Haru-chan." Chrome grasped Haru's chin and forced the brunette to meet her violet eyes. "You need to focus on the baby growing inside of you. I will take care of Mukuro."

vvv

After a short and uncomfortably silent ride, Mukuro and Chrome's limo pulled up before the GiglioNero Mansion. The large white building stood out among the green of the forest surrounding it.

As the chauffeur rounded the front of the limo to open the door for the Mist Guardians, the large brown entry door to the mansion opened. Involuntarily, Chrome held her breath as she watched Yuni exit the mansion to stand on the stoop. Mukuro's outstretched hand prompted Chrome to breathe again as she took it and exited the illusionary comfort of the limo.

The two Vongola Mist Guardians silently followed Yuni through the mansion towards her mother's study. As the GiglioNero heir ushered them into the large study, Chrome noticed that the room was empty. "Yuni-sama, where is Aria-sama?"

Yuni inclined her head towards Chrome in acknowledgement of the question as she rounded her mother's desk to sit. "Mother and Gamma have left for the day."

Stunned, Chrome started, "We have…"

"A meeting with her," Yuni finished Chrome's sentence with a smile. Taking her seat, she motioned for the couple to do the same. Once everyone was comfortable, she spoke again, "Mother knew you were coming… and why. Actually, we both did thanks to our precognition."

Mukuro remained silent as he stared impassively at the Sky Arcobaleno heir. Chrome's smile was grim as she began to apologize, "I'm sorry, Yuni-sama. We need…"

With a genuine grin, Yuni cut Chrome's words off again, "To know who has betrayed the Vongola and their allies." Reaching for a stack of folders on the desk, her blue eyes sparkled as she looked at Chrome. "The GiglioNero supports the Vongola and will help in any way. We have… lost some members in the last couple months as well."

vvv

Chrome and Mukuro were silent as they reviewed the files Aria had left for them. Yuni, having left the room long ago, promised the full access to the GiglioNero files and family.

Chrome paused in her review of the family's recent missions and destinations. Taking a deep breath she began, "Mukuro, I…"

Neither pausing in his review of staff and personal nor looking at his wife, was Mukuro's voice dangerously low as he spoke, "We will not speak of that… nonsense here."

Frustrated, Chrome tossed aside the file she was reviewing. Standing, she walked towards her husband. Hands on her hips, Chrome stood before him, "You cannot ignore…"

Ignoring her words, Mukuro spoke over her as he held a file out to her. "The only GiglioNero we need to look into is Genkishi."

Sighing in temporary defeat, Chrome took the file and opened. "The Phantom Knight?"

"He has betrayed the GiglioNero before…"

As Mukuro spoke, the door behind him opened. Entering slowly while caring a tray of tea and cookies, Yuni interrupted Mukuro's reasoning. "He never betrayed the GiglioNero as that future never came to pass, as today proves." Setting the tray on the paperwork covered desk, Yuni began pouring green tea into each cup. As she handed one to each guardian, she continued, "With the knowledge of that possible future, Byakuran and I have cured Genkishi together."

Chrome was quiet as she watched Yuni take a sip of her tea. Mukuro, who was in foul mood, argued, "Even so, He idolized Byakuran and spied on your family. How can you trust him?"

Setting her tea on the desk, Yuni picked up a cookie and nibbled on it as she watched Mukuro. Swallowing, she answered serenely, "You are correct. Genkishi could have betrayed my family. As I knew he did in that future, I know he won't in this." Wiping the crumbs off her hands, Yuni picked up a small wrapped package from the tray. "Read through his file so that you can trust me," she told Mukuro.

Turning to Chrome, Yuni held out the small package. Watching Mukuro from the corner of her eye, she spoke to the older woman, "Chrome-chan, please give this to Haru-can for me. It will help relieve the morning sickness and nausea she is already experiencing."

Chrome smiled and thanked Yuni, but her attention was on Mukuro as his right eye shifted between kanji while he calmed his emotions.

As the two women turned towards him, a small smirk formed on Mukuro's lips. He spoke evenly as he said, "Well, that certainly changes things, kufufu."

* * *

**Character Profile:** Hikaru Sasagawa

\- Gender: Male

\- Age: 4 (Present)

\- Date of Birth: July 7

\- Family: Vongola

\- Flame: Unknown

\- Height: 113cm

\- Weight: 18kg

\- Hair: White, Spiky

\- Eye Color: Grey

\- Skin Color: Tanned

\- Family: Ryohei Sasagawa (Father); Hana Sasagawa (Mother); Kyoko Chiavarone (Aunt); Dino Chiavarone (Uncle by Marriage); Masahiko Chiavarone (Cousin); Masahime Chiavarone (Cousin)

* * *

**Notes and Answers to Questions/Comments:**

(1) This the sequel to Second Chances.

(2) Each chapter will have a "Character Profile" at the end for the OC's. A family tree can be found at on my deviantart page for sailorkechara.

(3) Check out my facebook page! /anna .kaehler .7 (No spaces.)

(4) Beta'd by **DragonSlayer412**. Thanks for reading &amp; reviewing!


	4. Tsuna and the GiglioNero Family

**Second Chances: Love &amp; Betrayal**

**Chapter Three**

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyō Hitman Reborn.

A/N: Tsuna X Hibari. AU. Some OoC. Sequel to Second Chances.

Answers to questions/comments can be found at the end of the story.

* * *

**Tsuna and the GiglioNero Family  
**

Tsuna, as usual, was sitting at his desk going over paperwork when there was a soft knock on his door. Without looking up, he called out, "Come in!"

Slowly, Chrome entered her boss' office. Closing the door behind her, she approached his desk. "Bossu?"

At the sound of his only female guardian's voice, Tsuna looked up. Smiling, he set his pen and papers aside. "It's nice to see you, Chrome," he greeted as he noticed the folder in her hand. What brings you in so early?"

Before sitting in the large chair across from Tsuna, Chrome placed the folder in front of him. "Mukuro and I spoke with Yuni yesterday."

"Yuni?" Tsuna questioned, "I thought you were meeting with Aria?"

Chrome smiled kindly, "It seems that Ari-sama and Yuni-sama were aware of our intentions."

Tsuna laughed softly at his Mist Guardian's words. "That's what happens when you have friends with precognition."

Chrome's smile brightened her eyes as she visibly relaxed. "So, Aria-sama went out with Gamma-san while Yuni-sama greeted us. Yuni-sama gave us full access to Aria-sama's office and the family's information." Chrome paused as she gathered the courage to look into Tsuna's caramel eyes. Maintaining eye contact, she took a deep breath and stated, "They have lost twice as many members in the last month than us."

Tsuna's eyes widened as Chrome broke eye contact. "Reborn?"

The Vongola Adviser appeared beside Tsuna, who restrained himself from jumping. As if he was there the entire time, Reborn answered, "I was unaware of the GiglioNero losses, though it was obvious something has been bothering Aria. I will speak with Gamma myself."

Turning back to Chrome, Tsuna knew that she still had more to say. Picking up the folder she had place on his already cluttered desk, the Vongola boss asked softly, "Is there anything else, Chrome?"

Knowing that Tsuna was concerned about her, Chrome evaded the question as she replied, "The folder has the results of our investigation. It lists their losses as well as the locations where they occurred." Pausing briefly, Chrome continued, "Mukuro also included information on the Phantom Knight. He believes Genkishi warrants looking into."

Tsuna nodded as Reborn spoke to Chrome. "Genkishi is not the leak."

"The Phantom Knight has been under constant supervision by both the Vindice and CEDEF since Yuni took him in. He is not a concern."

Standing, Chrome moved to leave as Reborn disappeared, but was stopped by Tsuna's voice. "Chrome, why isn't Mukuro here?"

Fighting back tears, Chrome turned towards the door, forcing Tsuna to look at her back. Hands clenched at her side, her voice warbled as she answered, "He did not come home last night."

A hand rested on her shoulder, as her boss stood beside her and spoke softly, "And?"

"Haru-chan is pregnant."

The brunet sighed as he pulled is friend into a hug. "He never wanted children."

Chrome turned into his hug and wrapped her arms around Tsuna. The Mist Guardian let the tears flow and she sniffled, "I know."

"He is afraid he will become his father." Tsuna held Chrome until she was done crying.

Pulling away from Tsuna, Chrome wiped the tears from her cheeks with her hands. "I- I'm sorry, Bossu."

The Vongola Boss' smile was genuine as he looked at his Mist Guardian. "Why? I am here if you ever need anything, Chrome, even if it is just to cry."

Chrome's smile was grim as she whispered, "I should go home to Haru-chan."

"Yes, you should," Tsuna agreed. "But, if you need anything, you or Haru, please ask."

Chrome nodded as she bowed and quickly excused herself.

vvv

It was long after Chrome left that Reborn reappeared. Tired, Tsuna didn't even flinch at the former hitman's arrival. "Reborn?"

"Gamma and Genkishi are prepared to fight to protect the GiglioNero."

"And?"

"Mukuro is at Ken and Chikusa's place sleeping off a hangover. He will return home tonight."

"He is going to be a father."

"Yes."

Tsuna ran fingers through his hair as he looked at his desktop. "Ryohei and Kyoya return from the Chiavarone tonight. They stayed over so that Ryohei could visit with the twins." Pausing, the brunet took a deep breath before muttering, "I wonder what news they will bring."

Reborn smirked as he tipped his hat and disappeared.

* * *

**Character Profile:** Masahiko Chiavarone

**\- **Gender: Male

\- Age: 4 (Present)

\- Date of Birth: February 18

\- Family: Chiavarone

\- Flame: Unknown

\- Height: 113cm

\- Weight: 18kg

\- Hair: Blond

\- Eye Color: Light Brown

\- Skin Color: Tanned

\- Family: Dino Chiavarone (Father); Kyoko Chiavarone (Mother); Masahime Chiavarone (Twin Sister); Ryohei Sasagawa (Uncle); Hana Sasagawa (Aunt by Marriage); Hikaru Sasagawa (Cousin)

**Notes and Answers to Questions/Comments:**

(1) This the sequel to Second Chances.

(2) Each chapter will have a "Character Profile" at the end for the OC's. A family tree can be found at on my deviantart page for sailorkechara.

(3) Check out my facebook page! /anna .kaehler .7 (No spaces.)

(4) Beta'd by **DragonSlayer412**. Thanks for reading &amp; reviewing!


	5. Ryohei, Kyoya and the Chiavarone Family

**Second Chances: Love &amp; Betrayal**

**Chapter Four**

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyō Hitman Reborn.

A/N: Tsuna X Hibari. AU. Some OoC. Sequel to Second Chances.

Answers to questions/comments can be found at the end of the story.

* * *

**Ryohei, Kyoya and the Chiavarone Family **

Kyoya pulled his classic black 1967 Ghia 450SS convertible up to the Chiavarone mansion's garage as Romario walked around the building's corner. The Chiavarone Boss' right hand man was closely followed by a younger man dressed in a black suit and hat.

As Kyoya and Ryohei exited the convertible, Romario and his follower approached. "Kyoya, Ryohei, welcome," the smiling man greeted. "Kyoya, this is Nagano. He is Dino's chauffeur."

Gripping his keys, Kyoya narrowed his eyes at the chauffeur as Ryohei interjected, "It is EXTREMELY nice to meet you!"

Watching the Foundation Boss' hesitation, Romario assured Kyoya, "He came highly recommended by Tetsuya."

Visibly relaxing, Kyoya handed the keys to Nagano as he threatened, "If anything happens to her, I will bite you to death."

Gulping, Nagano took the keys and retreated with a bow.

vvv

"Uncle Ryo! Uncle Ryo!" the twins screeched as they flew through the entryway of the mansion towards Ryohei.

Kneeling, the Vongola Sun Guardian caught his niece and nephew in a hug. "I am EXTREMELY glad to see you, Masahime and Masahiko." Lifting them in his arms, Ryohei stood as his sister entered the room.

"Oniichan, I missed you." Kyoko smiled brightly as she greeted her older brother and Dino entered the room behind her.

Juggling the two youngsters, Ryohei followed his sister to the family room as she started filling him in on her family and asking questions about his.

Left alone in the entryway, Kyoya nodded to Dino, who motioned for his former trainee to follow him. Keeping his distance, the Cloud Guardian let the Chiavarone boss lead the way.

vvv

As Dino swung open the door to his office, the sleeve of his shirt caught on the doorknob and pulled him into the smaller room. Tripping over his feet, the blond fell face first into the soft carpet.

Frowning, Kyoya watched in silence as the other rose from the floor.

Smiling sheepishly, Dino fixed his clothes as he rounded his desk to sit. "I was surprised to hear from Kyoko that you would be joining Ryohei today." Sitting carefully, he continued, "But when Romario mentioned that Tetsuya had the day off, I realized that this would not be a social visit."

Kyoya sat in the only other chair in Dino's office. Getting comfortable in the brown leather, the Vongola Guardian remained silent.

Sighing, Dino ran his fingers through his blond hair as he leaned back in the large recliner. "It must be fairly sensitive and secret if your right hand man isn't here."

Narrowing his eyes at his friend, a slighted frown marred his features as Kyoya spoke, "Tsunayoshi wanted us to… reach out to the Families close to the Vongola."

Blank eyes met Kyoya's from across the desk. Sighing inwardly, the Cloud Guardian tried again, "The Vongola has faced… significant losses in the last couple of months."

As if a light was turned on in Dino's brain, his face registered shock. "Someone is hurting my little brother?!"

Nodding, Kyoya leaned back in his chair as his steepled is fingers before his lips. "Mmm, yes."

"But-"

The cruel look in Kyoya's eyes stopped Dino's words. "Bucking Horse, has your family had any problems?"

Elbows on is desktop, Dino grasped his head in his hands as he stared at the oak. "Yes…"

Impatient with Dino, Kyoya slammed a hand, palm down, on the desk top. _Bam!_

Startled, Dino fell out of his chair, hitting his head on the large oak desk. Rubbing the quickly forming bruise, the blond stood to tower over Kyoya. "What was that for?"

Smirking Kyoya looked up, "Tell me what's going on, or I will bite you to death."

Visibly upset, Dino turned to his filing cabinet and began pulling folders out and tossing them to Kyoya. "Take a look at these."

* * *

**Character Profile:** Masahime Chiavarone

**\- **Gender: Female

\- Age: 4 (Present)

\- Date of Birth: February 18

\- Family: Chiavarone

\- Flame: Unknown

\- Height: 114cm

\- Weight: 18kg

\- Hair: Blond

\- Eye Color: Dark Brown

\- Skin Color: Tanned

\- Family: Dino Chiavarone (Father); Kyoko Chiavarone (Mother); Masahiko Chiavarone (Twin Brother); Ryohei Sasagawa (Uncle); Hana Sasagawa (Aunt by Marriage); Hikaru Sasagawa (Cousin)

* * *

**Notes and Answers to Questions/Comments:**

(1) This the sequel to Second Chances.

(2) Each chapter will have a "Character Profile" at the end for the OC's. A family tree can be found at on my deviantart page for sailorkechara.

(3) Check out my facebook page! /anna .kaehler .7 (No spaces.)

(4) Not Beta'd. A special thanks to **0oLucifero0** for being the first to review!


	6. Tsuna and the Chiavarone Family

**Second Chances: Love &amp; Betrayal**

**Chapter Five**

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyō Hitman Reborn.

A/N: Tsuna X Hibari. AU. Some OoC. Sequel to Second Chances.

Answers to questions/comments can be found at the end of the story.

* * *

**Tsuna and the Chiavarone Family**

To say Tsuna was anxious would be an understatement. After Chrome left his office, he reviewed the file she had delivered from Yuni. It was not good.

According to the file, the GiglioNero were quickly losing informants and land in the same area as the Vongola. To make matters worse, his intuition told him the Ryohei and Kyoya would bring back similar news from the Chiavarone.

Sighing, Tsuna ran his fingers through his brunet hair. He knew he should talk this over with someone, but he was wary of speaking with Hayato since the lost territory seemed to be benefiting the Gokudera Family.

vvv

_Slam!_ The large wooden door flew open, hitting the wall.

Smiling, though his stomach was in knots, Tsuna watched as Ryohei rushed into his office, followed by a sedate Kyoya.

"That was EXTREMELY fun!" The Sun Guardian exclaimed as he approached his boss' desk.

Kyoya stopping in the doorway leaned against the door jamb. Crossing his arms across his chest, he held a file loosely in his right hand. Relaxing into his position, the Cloud Guardian watched Tsuna. Savoring every moment with the other, his gaze took in the brunet's appearance. Eyes narrowing, Kyoya noticed the strain in Tsuna's smile and the stress around his eyes. He vowed to himself that would punish the one causing Tsuna's distress.

Eyeing the file his Cloud Guardian held, Tsuna returned his attention to Ryohei. "What was fun?"

"Spending the night with Masahime and Masahiko was. It was EXTREMELY awesome to see my sister and her kids."

Unable to resist Ryohei's enthusiasm, Tsuna's fake smile became a true grin as he watched the other's animated movements. "Ah, ok… So, did you learn anything?"

"Huh?" Ryohei froze as he looked at his boss in confusion.

At Tsuna's question, Kyoya moved from his perch and approached Tsuna's desk. Passing Ryohei, he muttered, "Stupid herbivore." Dropping the folder on Tsuna's desk, the Cloud Guardian stated, "The Chiavarone is experiencing difficulties as well. It appears that someone is moving in on the Bronco's businesses. They have lost several racing tracks in key areas."

Tsuna's smile became grim as he picked up the file. Taking a deep breath, he opened it and skimmed the pages. Realizing his intuition was right, a headache began to grow behind is eyes as his stomach sank. He needed to talk to Reborn… and Hayato. Gulping, he nodded to his friends. "Thank you, Ryohei and Kyoya, for your hard work."

Watching the tension build in Tsuna's face and posture, Kyoya grimaced as he turned to the idiot next to him. "Herbivore, I need to eat. Move now or I will bite you to death."

Ryohei, oblivious to the mood in the room embraced Kyoya's mention of food and shouted, "I EXTREMELY want to see what Nana and Nami have made for dinner!" as he rushed from the room.

As Kyoya turned to leave, he heard Tsuna whisper a soft thank you.

vvv

Tsuna wasn't alone for long before Reborn entered his office. Hands in his pockets, the older man approached the brunet's desk slowly. The hit-man knew that his former student was aware of his presence, so he stood silently as he waited for the other to compose himself.

Taking a deep breath, Tsuna laid out the paperwork from Chrome and Kyoya, along with his own reports. Watching his former tutor, he pushed the papers across the desk towards Reborn.

Tilting his hat forward, Reborn leaned over the desk. Frowning, he turned his gaze to the Vongola Boss. "The Gokudera?"

Leaning back in his chair, Tsuna ran both hands through his brunet spikes as he sighed. Groaning, he answered, "Yup."

"What do you think?"

"Pft. What do I think? Or what do the reports show?"

Reborn was silent as he stared at Tsuna.

Leaning forward, Tsuna began tapping various points on the reports and maps as he spoke, "The reports show that the Chiavarone, the GiglioNero and our family have lost various commodities surrounding the Lazio region. Specifically, Dino has lost control of three of his horse race tracks boarding Lazio and one within. Aria and Yuni have lost control of the Tod's Group in the Marche region and all contact with their fashion sources in Rome. We have lost five wineries surrounding the Lazio region." Taking a deep breath, Tsuna finished, "So, the reports show that the Gokudera, who control the Lazio region, are expanding."

Smirking, Reborn prompted, "But?"

Large, caramel eyes full of worry looked at Reborn, "But my intuition tells me that Bianchi is being set up."

"That settles it then. Trust your intuition." Turning to leave, Reborn asked, "When do Takeshi and Hayato return?"

"In the morning."

**Character Profile:** Nami Rebboku

**\- **Gender: Female

\- Age: 9 (Present)

\- Date of Birth: June 6

\- Family: Vongola

\- Flame: Sun

\- Height: 133.5cm

\- Weight: 30.2kg

\- Hair: Raven Black

\- Eye Color: Brown

\- Skin Color: Pale

\- Family: Reborn (Father); Nana Rebboku (Mother); Tsunayoshi Sawada (Half-Brother); Fuuta de la Stella (Adopted Brother); I-Pin (Adopted Sister); Aria GiglioNero (Half-Sister); Gamma (Brother-in-Law); Yuni GiglioNero (Niece); Byakuran (Adopted Nephew)

* * *

**Notes and Answers to Questions/Comments:**

(1) This the sequel to Second Chances.

(2) This is the last "Character Profile" the OC's. If there is another from my other KHR Stories you would like more info on, just ask. (smiley) A family tree can be found at on my deviantart page for sailorkechara.

(3) Check out my facebook page! /anna .kaehler .7 (No spaces.)

(4) Not Beta'd. Looking for a new Beta! Please PM if interested. Thanks for reading &amp; reviewing!


	7. Takeshi, Hayato and the Gokudera Family

**Second Chances: Love &amp; Betrayal**

**Chapter Six**

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyō Hitman Reborn.

A/N: Tsuna X Hibari. AU. Some OoC. Sequel to Second Chances.

Answers to questions/comments can be found at the end of the story.

**Takeshi, Hayato and the Gokudera Family**

"Daddy, are we there yet!?" Takara whined from the backseat.

Sparing a quick glance at his husband, Takeshi noted the tightening of Hayato's grip on the steering wheel as the silver-haired man stifled a groan. Smiling broadly, Takeshi turned his full gaze onto his daughter. "No, sweetie, we are not."

"But I wanna see Auntie Bianchi! Now!" The brunette whined as the seatbelt restrained her from flinging herself at her father.

"Ta... ka... ra..." growled Hayato warningly.

"Hmpf." The five year old wrapped her arms across her chest as she fell back into a full pout.

vvv

"Finally!" Flinging her door open, Takara launched herself from the car as it came to a full stop. Before her feet hit the ground, she was swept into the hair. "Auntie Bianchi-i-i!"

Exiting at a slower pace, Takeshi smiled at his sister-in-law as she hugged her niece.

"I still don't know why we needed to bring Takara along. This is a business trip, not a family gathering," Hayato muttered under his breath to Takeshi.

Ignoring the Storm Guardian's surly mood, Takeshi moved to greet Bianchi and Skull.

vvv

Walking into the large parlor room of the Gokudera Mansion, Takeshi moved to sit next to his husband on the large brown sofa. Pausing, he noted that Takara had curled herself into Hayato's side and was fast asleep. Nodding to himself, he changed direction and sat on the chair nearest to Hayato. He would not sit on the sofa for fear of waking his precious daughter.

Bianchi and Skull entered soon after Takeshi. Sitting in the loveseat across from Hayato, they turned their attention to their guests and waited. When the silence continued, Bianchi took it upon herself to break it.

Talking softly, she spoke evenly, "Though I love to see my little brother and his family, I know that this is not a social call."

Takeshi's moved to deny was thwarted as the former assassin turned mafia don continued to talk.

Shaking her head, purple hair flying, Bianchi shushed her brother-in-law, "No, Takeshi. This visit was planned too fast and rushed." Taking a deep breathe, she asked, "So, what has happened?"

Takeshi looked to Hayato. Shoulders stiff, Hayato merely smiled grimly as he lightly ran fingers through Takara's long, brown hair. Running fingers through his own hair, the Rain Guardian sighed as he met Bianchi's eyes. "Tsuna asked us to visit."

Bianchi's only response was to lift an eyebrow as her left hand moved to grasp Skull's right, effectively stopping him from rising.

Whispering, Hayato spoke slowly and precisely, "Juudaime has sent each of his Guardians to speak with members of the Inner Council."

"Why," Skull began to yell but was silenced by Bianchi's hand across his mouth.

Once her husband settled down, she asked his question for him, concern lacing her words. "Why would Tsuna need to do that? We have a meeting in a few days."

Takeshi, trying to lighten the mood, attempted to make a joke of it. Leaning back in his seat, he rested his head in the palm of his hand s and looked at the ceiling. With a lightness in his voice, he stated, "It seems someone has a death wish and is attacking the Vongola."

The room fell to silence as the joke fell flat.

vvv

With Takara put to bed in the guest room designed for her, the four mafia members regrouped in Bianchi's office. Seated at her desk, with Skull leaning against the wall behind her, Bianchi waited as Takeshi and Hayato sat in the two chairs across from her.

Without preamble, and in a professional tone of voice, Hayato began, "The Vongola is under attack. We have suffered losses, both in people and in finances. The culprit is another mafia family close enough to the Vongola to hurt us."

Bianchi felt her body stiffen as her baby brother spoke. Anger that someone would threaten him and his family consumed her. Outwardly, she narrowed her eyes and glared at Hayato as her voice growled, "Why couldn't this wait until the meeting? Does Tsuna suspect us?"

At Bianchi's words, Skull rushed to her desk. Palms flat on the oak top; he leaned forward and screeched, "How dare you!"

Hayato and Takeshi merely stared at Skull. They expected his outburst and waited for Bianchi to diffuse the situation.

Placing a hand upon the one nearest to her, Skull's wife shook her head. "Relax. We will hear them out."

"Hmpf." Skull pouted as stood up and he crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't move from Bianchi side but stood glaring at his brother-in-laws.

Slowly, Takeshi leaned forward. Letting his Rain Flame seep through his aura, he tried to calm the room as he spoke, "We are not accusing you of anything. Hayato and I just want to make sure you are okay and wonder if you have had any problems."

Still tense, Bianchi answered, "We have had no issues. In fact, our business is improving. Scheletro has been visiting with Skull and they have merged some of our businesses while merging others."

Hayato felt his blood rush to his feet as his strained voice asked, "No problems. None at all?"

Sensing his husbands worry, but unsure of its source, Takeshi tried to follow Bianchi's answer.

"Nope. None. In fact, Scheletro should be here tomorrow with more numbers to review."

Abruptly, Hayato stood. Sparing a short glance at the other three in the room, he blurted out, "That's enough. I'm going to bed," and left the room.

Stunned at the Storm Guardian's sudden actions, the three sat in silence until Skull nervously broke it, "Um, anyone want dessert?"

**Notes and Answers to Questions/Comments:**

(1) This the sequel to Second Chances.

(2) Check out my facebook page! /anna .kaehler .7 (No spaces.)

(3) Looking for a Beta!. Thanks for reading &amp; reviewing!

(4) WOW! Almost a year! Ugh! Fortunately, this is the last chapter reintroducing characters and their new lifes. Soon we will have lots more Tsuna &amp; Hibari!


	8. Tsuna and the Gokudera Family

**Second Chances: Love &amp; Betrayal**

**Chapter Seven**

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyō Hitman Reborn.

A/N: Tsuna X Hibari. AU. Some OoC. Sequel to Second Chances.

Answers to questions/comments can be found at the end of the story.

**Tsuna and the Gokudera Family**

Sitting on the marble bench under the Japanese maple tree in the Vongola gardens, Tsuna laughed silently as he watched his youngest sister, Nami, sneak up on his adopted sister, I-Pin. Picking at the bento box his mother had made for him; his eyes followed Nami's progress across the gardens.

Weaving among the trees and bushes, raven black hair flashes among the leaves as she flowed silently over the grass. I-Pin lay on her belly, reading a textbook and taking notes for school. Without warning, Nami jumped from the bushes to land on her sister's back, but I-Pin was gone. Blinking, Tsuna realized that the teen had known all along and was merely waiting for Nami, who was now in a headlock, to make her move.

"Tsk."

Startled, but refraining from flinching, Tsuna turned to find Reborn standing behind him. "Reborn?"

"She is still learning, but at least she will never be as dame as you."

Groaning, Tsuna knew that his step-father was proud of Nami. Though he was still the number one hitman, he had a soft spot for his daughter. "What brings you out here? I thought you were waiting for the report on the Gokudera Family?"

"Dame," Reborn smirked, "Takeshi already dropped it off."

At the hitman's words, Tsuna turned his full attention to him.

I skimmed it and called an impromptu meeting. We need to go."

Gulping, Tsuna knew that he would not like the information that his two guardians left for him. Brushing off his hands, Tsuna repacked his bento box and followed Reborn back to the mansion and his office.

vvv

As Tsuna entered the room, he noticed that everyone Reborn could have summoned had arrived. It had him wondering how long ago did Reborn call everyone. When did he get the report?

Slowly, Tsuna walked towards his seat, which Reborn stood behind. As he did so he nodded to each person in acknowledgement and greeted them, "Xanxus, Mukuro, Hibari."

Stopping at his chair, Tsuna turned to Reborn to receive the proffered file folder. Opening it, he began to read. As he did so, he felt his stomach drop. Closing the folder, he looked up to find all eyes on him. A cursory glance of the table told him that Reborn had brought the rest of the files as well as maps, financial, and anything related to the conference room.

Clearing his throat, he began, "Thank you for arriving at such short notice. Xanxus, I will be sure to notify Mama that you are here." Once everyone had acknowledged his greeting, Tsuna dropped heavily into his large desk chair.

Xanxus was the first to speak, brusquely, he asked, "Trash, who do I get to kill?"

Mukuro and Kyoya immediately rose from their seats and challenged each other, "I shall dispose of the culprit's family, kufufu," and, "I will bite them to death."

Tsuna could feel Reborn smirking behind him as he tried to gain control of the room. "Mukuro, Hibari, don't fight. Xanxus, stop egging them on." When the arguing continued, Tsuna took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Exhaling, he opened his eyes to reveal fiery, orange orbs. "STOP!"

All sound and movement in the room ceased. Slowly, all eyes returned to the Vongola boss. Once everyone was seated, again, Tsuna jumped right into the story.

"To review, the reason why we are here is because we, the Vongola, are under attack. At the last official meeting, 12 of our members were either missing or dead. That number has risen to 15. We have since lost contact with our wineries in Tuscany, Umbria and Abruzzo.

"Before you are the files and reports gathered both before and since that meeting. In those reports you will find that the GiglioNero Family has suffered multiple losses. Among those were covert contacts in Lazio and Ancona. The Chiavarone Family has also suffered losses, specifically horse racing tracks, in Lazio, Tuscany, Umbria, Ancona, Abruzzo and Campania.

Xanxus, have you finished your report on the Simon Family?"

Looking up from the folder he was perusing, Xanxus muttered, "That peacock-trash should be back in the morning from Sicily."

Tsuna paused as if lost in thought. Hesitantly, he spoke, "Well, it shouldn't matter either way. Today we received the report on the Gokudera Family. Whereas we have seen losses amongst ourselves and the other families, the Gokudera Family has prospered. Not only have they prospered, but their gains are in the same areas as our losses: Tuscany, Ancona, Umbria, and etcetera."

Pausing, Tsuna took in the faces of his most trusted allies. Mukuro looked contemplative whereas Kyoya was pissed. Xanxus looked ready to attack. Sighing, Tsuna picked up a nearby map marked in red and tossed it into the center of the table. "The Gokudera Family is not the culprit. I believe they are being framed and there is only one family to benefit from that."

For the first time since they entered the room, Reborn spoke. In a deadly calm voice laced with venom, he spat, "The Carcassa Family."

vvv

A shiver slid down Scheletro's spine as he slid into the backseat of his limo. The engine roared to life, covering the Carcassa Boss' voice as he spoke to the men across from him, "The Vongola Guardians were here yesterday. Their boss is sure to know by now. Get the men ready. We move on the Vongola soon."

Leaning out the window, he waved good-bye to his idiot uncle as his limo sped away from the Gokudera mansion.

**Notes and Answers to Questions/Comments:**

(1) This the sequel to Second Chances.

(2) Check out my facebook page! /anna .kaehler .7 (No spaces.)

(3) Looking for a Beta! Thanks for reading &amp; reviewing!


End file.
